Bleach: Infinity War Arc
by Scarlett Kuchiki
Summary: When the Soul Society was created, there was a war between darkness and light. Darkness was banished, leaving light, and the Soul King. However, the war still wages on, forever until the end of time. Two girls, twins, Akiko and Yuki Tsubaki are torn apart as their fates entwine with the Infinity War, and as the new enemy enters this world once again, The Shadow.
1. Prologue

**So...This is my second Fanfic! I just had to write this down. Tell me how you guys like it okay?**

* * *

Prologue

"Yuki! Catch!" Came the voice of a young girl, no older than 7. She giggled and threw the ball at the other girl. She was also no older than 7 and caught the ball falling into the grass.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" asked the first girl running toward her worried. Yuki looked at her and giggled getting up.

"I'm alright Akiko! Don't worry!" they both laughed and giggled together, their foreheads touching.

Akiko pouted "I was worried! You scared me!" Yuki hugged her tightly

"Don't worry! I'm fine, see?"

If you were standing by them you would see that they were twins, and were very alike in looks. In fact, they were literally mirror images of each other. Both wore kimonos and were walking hand in hand back home . . . as much home an orphanage could be.

You see, Yuki and Akiko's parents disappeared 3 years ago. They left without a trace and even the police were muddled. They also left behind, their two daughters, Yuki and Akiko Tsubaki. They had entered the orphanage at age of 4 years old. Yuki was wearing a necklace and Akiko had a bracelet on. Both had been found in their beds sleeping soundly in their house by the police. Their parents had simply, vanished in thin air.

As far as those two were concerned, there parents just went for a long trip and will be back soon. Little did they know, in the next 24 hours, there lives would change forever.

Back at the orphanage there were lights and cake. The twins giggled happily because it was their birthday. After dinner, they would go outside with a teacher and walk through their town. It was a tradition at the orphanage. When it was your birthday, you could go outside, walk through Karakura Town, pick something you want, and get it the next day.

The minute they had stepped into the orphanage everyone had jumped out from there hiding places and yelled "Happy Birthday!" Akiko and Yuki smiled in surprise and their eyes shined with happiness. They giggled as the lights went on and a big banner appeared in front of them. In printed words it said: Happy Birthday Yuki and Akiko!

Soon, they ate dinner that was pretty special that night. There was more food, pizza, ice cream and even cake! The kids were happy and so were the adults. There was only happiness and laughter in the air . . . for now.

Little did the kids of the orphanage know, a few miles away, a hollow roared in anger. It smelled food, and it was hungry. It thundered through the park, and sniffing, it smelled its food.

Meanwhile, by the park, a girl with long orange hair big eyes, and big breasts carried a shopping bag. Her name was Orihime Inoue. She smiled humming to herself then suddenly gasped seeing the hollow. And in the process, she dropped her bag. Shrieking she started to run, but the hollow caught her laughing the entire time. Trying to fend off the hollow she used her powers. But let's admit it, they aren't that useful. The hollow grabbed her and she was frozen, thanks to the hollow's ability.

He roared, laughing and he entered Inoue's body as she collapsed on the ground. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and smirked, controlled and possessed by the hollow. She stood up, picked her shopping bag up and started walking home.

A few miles away, an orange haired teen was on the computer and heard the scream. He bolted up and looked out of the window. "Orihime?" he asked uncertainly and decided to investigate.

Using his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge, he went into his Soul Reaper form. I bet you can guess who this is by know, can't you? Of course, it is the famous Ichigo Kurosaki. He flashstepped to the area where he sensed Inoue's spiritual pressure, and found her getting up, brushing dirt off her pants. He walked over to her and looked at her worried. "Orihime? What happened? Are you alright? I heard a hollow!" he asked worried

Inoue smiled and giggled "It's alright Kurosaki-san! I defeated the hollow and everything was fine! But thank you for worrying about me!" she smiled blushing slightly.

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Great job Orihime! If everything's fine, then I'm going to go back home okay? I promised Karin and Yuzu we would eat dinner together. See you tomorrow!" He waved and flashstepped away.

Orihime smiled and waved. "Okay Kurosaki-kun! See you tomorrow! I'll bring extra red bean paste with cheese too!" she called out after him.

After making sure that he was gone Orihime opened her eyes slowly and they were yellow and black, the exact same colors of a hollow. She grinned evilly. "Yes, everything is fine. Don't worry Ichigo Kurosaki, it will be your turn very soon. Muhahahahaha!" the hollow said hissing in delight. Orihime Inoue started walking toward, where she "smelled" two souls, that were worth eating.

The wind seemed to howl in danger, a warning, as an eerie silence once again returned to Karakura Town, for now, at least.

Back at the orphanage they wrapped things up. They had all finished eating and the kids went back to what they were doing. A teacher took Akiko and Yuki outside to go walking around the town. The twins giggled happily and held the teacher's hand. She smiled and led them around the town the twins looking at everything and smiling the entire time. The twins finally stopped at a store, they saw something they liked and told the teacher. The teacher smiled and nodded, mentally noting to tell the headmaster to check the item out tomorrow.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over them. The trio turned around and saw Orihime Inoue standing in the street smiling. "Hello there! My name's Orihime Inoue and it's nice to meet you!" she giggled and walked over. The teacher smiled politely and nodded.

Inoue took interest in the twins as they started back at her uneasily. For some reason, they didn't trust this cheerful person. The teacher nudged them to be polite and Yuki spoke up. "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Yuki, and this is my sister Akiko." Yuki said still looking at Orihime.

Orihime giggled and kneeled down looking at them happily "Bright child and snow huh? Those are beautiful names! And tasty ones too. . ." she said growling a little. The hollow decided that it would make its move now.

All of a sudden, massive reaitsu rose from Inoue and she grinned evilly a hollow form behind her. She clutched the teacher and threw her into a building giving her a concussion and advanced toward the twins. They screamed and started running the other way. Orihime ran after them and scooped Yuki up clutching her in her fist.

Akiko screamed in terror and hid in the bushes dirt-streaked, wide eyed watching Orihime. Orihime grinned and tightened her hold on Yuki and in one quick movement snapped her neck. Akiko covered her mouth horrified. In that moment, that woman, that _monster_, had ended her sister's life. No more play time together. No more jokes, happiness, fun with Yuki. Akiko covered her eyes, hugged her knees to her chest and cried. Rain poured down from the sky, making her feel even more miserable.

Ichigo Kurosaki rushed to the scene to find Orihime on the ground and Yuki beside her. Swiftly, he unsheathed Zangestu and killed the hollow in one blow. The hollow roared in agony and turned to ashes on the ground. Then he ran over to her, and checked Inoue's pulse seeing that she was alive and smiled. Picking her up he glanced at Yuki pitifully and called the police. Akiko was still in the bushes shocked, and watched as siren's flashed carrying her sister's body away.

The rain seemed to never stop. It kept raining, down on Akiko, and tears kept flowing from her face. Memories flashed in her mind. The times when they played pranks, on their fellow roommates. The times when they would tell each other what they wanted to be when they grew up. All gone. Akiko hated Orihime Inoue. Hated her. She wanted to kill her. She would get revenge for her poor sister. She would, become stronger. Opening her eyes she saw something glimmer in the rain. She crawled over to it and gasped. It was Yuki's necklace. Akiko picked it up, tears flowing once more and hugged it protectively to her chest. After a moment, she put it on herself and felt a little better.

She crawled back into the bushes and sat there as rain continued to pour down and slowly ceased. Her heart hardened and she opened her eyes to see a cloak being covered over her. A mysterious person in a cloak kneeled down and Akiko knew that this person was good. Not like that woman, but a good person. He gently patted her head and pulled her close hugging her.

"Don't worry little girl. I saw what happened. We will get revenge for you sister. Come with me. I can make you stronger." He said softly, into Akiko's ear. She smiled slightly.

"Really?"  
"Yes, I can make you stronger."

Akiko nodded, got up and under the silence of the moon, disappeared along with the man.

The next day, it was announced. During midnight, one teacher, and one child had been killed. The child had died of being snapped in the neck and the teacher died of a concussion. Reports say no evidence was left and the child's sister has gone missing. They are still searching, and they will continue too, but nothing will ever be found. . .

_I love you forever, Yuki. _

_I love you until the end of time, Akiko. _

* * *

**This is so sad...:( See you guys in the next chapter though! *waves*** _  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Done with the first chapter! Whoop! Review, and tell me how i did! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, sadly . . . :( Only Tite Kubo does.**

**Claimer: All i own are my OC. . .sadly . . .**

* * *

_7 years later_

The breeze was cool on her skin as the wind blew softly through the trees. The forest was alive with life, with the song of the birds, and the sounds of the forest animals. A girl of about 15 stood in the middle of an open field.

Yuki opened her dark violet eyes, as they flickered from one place to another finally focusing on a dummy she set up herself. She pulled out her zanpaktuo and smirked slightly, looking behind her to make sure no one saw this, her short hair that reached her shoulder blades flowing behind her.

"Without darkness there is no light, without light there is no darkness, a moon on a moonless night, a star without any light, devour and conquer all, Mayonaka Naitomea!" Yuki said in a soft but firm voice as a startling change happened.

Yuki held her zanpaktuo with both hands and in a quick motion separated it into two zanpaktuo (kind of like Ukitake's zanpaktuo in Shikai). This was Yuki's secret. She had a duel zanpaktuo that no one knew about. The first zanpaktuo, Mayonaka, was pure white from hilt to blade with light purple diamonds on the hilt. The blade gave off an icy aura and a white ribbon swirled from the hilt. The second zanpaktuo, Naitomea, was black from hilt to blade with red diamonds on the hilt. The blade was covered in black fire and a black ribbon flowed from the hilt. A yin-yang symbol was at the end of both hilts connecting the ribbons to the hilt. The symbol was split in half, the yin on Naitomea, and the yang, on Mayonaka.

Yuki stood there, zanpaktuo's in hand, (Mayonaka in the right, Naitomea in the left), her eyes narrowed in slits as she got ready to attack the dummy. Of course, she had to use as little power as she could, or else she would destroy the entire forest. The results? Not good… After all, she had worked really hard to keep her duel zanpaktuo a secret. Why? Well . . . it was complicated. Let's just say, it had to do with Central 46.

Anyway, back to training. Yuki tensed and crossed her zanpaktuo in front of her chest, while flash-stepping as fast as she could towards the dummy as Mayonaka Naitomea glowed. She narrowed her eyes and she leapt into the air spinning and twirling, finally releasing a wave of power from her zanpaktuo and at the dummy. The dummy seem to freeze in place for a minute before shattering into the ground. Yuki walked over to the dummy and saw her reflection, her eyes seem to turn lifeless for a moment, before the shattered pieces turned to dust. That was the result of fire and ice mixed together.

Yuki smirked and sheathed her zanpaktuo, Mayonaka Naitomea combining back into one zanpaktuo again. That was all for today. After all, she had been training all morning and had been doing that move for a long time anyway. Maybe tomorrow, she would work on a different technique. Yuki smiled, closing her eyes, and enjoyed the fresh air once again, before she had to go do some paperwork.

Suddenly, she heard light clapping, followed by some coughing. At the same time she felt someone's reaitsu and turned around quickly. There stood, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku. Yuki gasped inside, her eyes widening a little, yet curious at the same time. What were they doing here? Her heart tightened seeing Ukitake. They were too similar. Recomposing her posture she bowed to the two captains.

"Captain Ukitake. Captain Kyoraku. What brings you two today to this part of the forest?" she asked pleasantly. Ukitake smiled cheerfully and chuckled, coughing right after.

"It is a fine day today, and we just so happened to sense your reaitsu." He said smiling slightly. A chill went down Yuki's spine. Was she so careless that they sensed her reaitsu? Did they see her Shikai? Horror thoughts went through her head and she finally managed to compose herself into a calm matter. Yuki guessed she had learned that from her captain. She smiled, and chuckled nervously.

Ukitake continued, still unaware of what Yuki was feeling, and if he was, he didn't show it. "And we also saw your interesting display of your zanpaktuo. I have to say, I haven't seen such a powerful zanpaktuo besides my Sōgyo no Kotowari and Shunsui's Katen Kyōkotsu. Right Shunsui?" asked Ukitake, turning to Shunsui. Shunsui smiled slightly and tipped his hat.

"The handsome one is right, young lady. You do have a pretty unique zanpaktuo. What I'm curious about is how someone like you, with such power, and a duel zanpaktuo, isn't famous around the Soul Society. After all, they are pretty rare." The two captains nodded, and chuckled together. Yuki completely froze. Uh oh. This wasn't good. They had seen her duel zanpaktuo! If Central 46 found out, they would punish her!

Yuki looked at the two captains and bowed "Thank you Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake. But really, how can my zanpaktuo compare to your zanpaktuo's? After all, they are legendary in the Soul Society. However, as much as I would love to talk with you two captains, I have paperwork to finish . . ." she said sincerely. Yuki did feel bad about ditching them, but, she really needed to get out of there.

Ukitake and Shunsui looked at each other, and then looked at Yuki, no longer smiling. Ukitake walked over to her and sighed. "Would you mind telling us, what your name and squad is?" Ukitake asked hopefully, as Shunsui walked up to Yuki as well.

Yuki looked down and nodded slightly. "My name is Yuki Tsubaki. And I am 3rd seat of Squad 6, under the command of Byakuya Kuchiki." She looked up at Ukitake, hoping that he didn't have any more questions.

Ukitake nodded and smiled. "So Byakuya's your captain, hm? Well, he must be proud of you, especially since you have a duel zanpaktuo, and is his 3rd seat as well, right Yuki?"

Yuki paled a little and looked down. "Captain Kuchiki . . . doesn't know I have a duel zanpaktuo. In fact, no one does, except for you two captains now I guess." She said looking at Ukitake in the eye.

"I wonder why no one knows, Miss Tsubaki, and how you fight. It is amazing how you managed to keep it a secret for so long . . . But you do know, sooner or later, everyone will know." came the voice of Shunsui, whose face was hidden under his straw hat.

Yuki nodded and sighed "Yes. I understand that, but I have been working hard to keep my zanpaktuo a secret, so I will continue to do everything to prevent from anyone finding out. So please, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku, don't tell anyone about my zanpaktuo. I trust you two captains that you won't tell. " She said in a firm and determined voice, at the same time, avoiding Shunsui's question.

Yuki bowed to the two captains once more, and started walking away. Ukitake and Shunsui exchanged a look, mentally talking to each other with their eyes, a useful ability they had acquired after being years of friends.

Ukitake called after her. "Yuki. If I am correct, with your amount of power, you have achieved Bankai already, right?" Yuki hesitated for a moment, before continue going toward Squad 6 barracks.

Ukitake was right . . . Yuki did achieve Bankai already. But she wasn't about to let them know that. "No, Captain Ukitake. I have not achieved Bankai yet." She said, closing her eyes and flashstepping away. Ukitake and Shunsui looked at each other.

"Why is it that I feel there is more then what she is telling us Shunsui?" asked Ukitake his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

Shunsui nodded and tipped his hat. "Yeah. We should probably go ask Old Man Yama. . . After all, he knows every Soul Reaper in the entire Soul Society, and the zanpaktuo of all seated officers and above. Or, at least, he should."

"And maybe he can tell us more about Yuki, and her duel zanpaktuo! That's a good idea Shunsui." Ukitake said with a slight smile, than started coughing. Shunsui sighed, and patted his friends back, to make sure he was okay.

The two captains nodded together, and flashstepped away, toward Squad 1. The forest, seemed to quiet down. Eerie silence filled the entire place, like the calm before a storm . . .

-  
_ Squad 6 Barracks_

Yuki walked down the corridor's of Squad 6, thinking about what had happened in the morning. How could she be such an idiot?! She should have gotten out of there as soon as possible, but had told Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku her name and squad. What if they find out about the incident . . . , no she couldn't let that happen. Yuki fingered her zanpaktuo nervously, clutching its hilt, as she thought deeply.

_BAM! _Yuki recoiled as she crashed into someone and looked up, ready to yell at that someone. As she opened her mouth ready to yell, she saw a white cloak around the person, and for some reason it looked like . . . a captain's haori. A piece of fabric also flitted in front of her, something that looked like a mint colored scarf. A scarf made out of windflower silk, that was worth ten mansions. Yuki looked up quickly, and gulped in fear, as her face drained of color. The person she had crashed into . . . was Byakuya Kuchiki. Her captain. Oh no, this was very bad . . .

Yuki stepped back and bowed quickly as Byakuya glowered at her. He had been thinking about Hisana, when he crashed into his 3rd seat. Cursing himself for not looking where he was going, he gave her his famous glare and sighed. Obviously something was on her mind, but he really needed to go to the Captain's meeting.

"What do you think you were doing? You should always look where you are going. Do not dishonor Squad 6 with your foolish actions Yuki. You should know better than to be unfocused, especially while walking down a corridor." He finished his eyes boring into Yuki's.

Yuki bowed in apology and nodded. "My apologies Captain Kuchiki. I do not mean to dishonor Squad 6, I will not make the same mistake twice, Captain." She said her head down ashamed.

Byakuya nodded and walked away, his head high, full of pride. As he passed her, Yuki felt an aura of pride and honor around him. After he left Yuki quickly went into her Captain's office and took a stack of paperwork off Lieutenant Renji's desk. Well, isn't this great. Renji was probably off somewhere drinking, probably with Rangiku. Yuki sighed and started signing, reviewing, and editing papers.

2 hours later, she finished a huge stack of paperwork and set it on Renji's desk. It would take him a while to give them all to the different captains. Serves him right. Yuki smirked and went outside to relax for a while, smelling the Sakura Trees, which Captain Kuchiki had ordered the gardeners plant.

Yuki closed her eyes, memories flowing back. Memories of which when she was in the Shino Academy. Memories of the past. Memories, she wished never existed.

_Flashback_

_Blood . . . Blood everywhere. The desire to spill more blood. Blood on the walls splattered everywhere. Blood puddles, shining crimson red, bodies laying in which every way . . . masks of horror, as they lay defenseless. _

Yuki closed her eyes, trying to get rid of those memories, but they kept coming back.

_She stood in the middle of the room, her zanpaktuo stained with blood. She was stained with blood. Her face, her hands, was stained with the blood of her fellow partners. Her comrades, her friends . . . She had killed them all. _

Yuki gasped and clutched the railing. Stop! She mustn't think about that day . . . that faithful day . . . the day her life changed.

_She wanted more. She wanted to kill more people. Her lust for blood was unstoppable, she wanted more! But no, she couldn't. She fell to her knees horrified what she has done. Guards come, and take her away. She is marked, as the one who killed all the students of that class. She is then, brought in front of Central 46 . . . _

_"__Yuki Tsubaki! You are hereby, sentenced to death, by the order of Central 46 for the crime of murder. You killed your fellow students, for no reason. What do you have to say for yourself?" the voice of Central 46 boomed out. _

_She stood there, in chains. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She was supposed to be happy, celebrating with her friends, not sentenced to death. It was her graduation day. She was going to be a Soul Reaper . . . but now, she could never be one. _

Yuki shook her head, the painful memories staining her mind . . . like the blood that stained her zanpaktuo. No! She would be driven to insanity. She must stop the flow of her memories!

_She looked up at the people of Central 46. How she would love to kill them . . . how her zanpaktuo would love to taste their blood . . . her lust for blood would not stop. Why couldn't it? Why did she want to kill them? Why? _

_"__I-I . . . have no words to describe my actions." Central 46 was in a rage, and guards took her to her cell. She would die the next day . . . yes she would. But, she couldn't die . . . she was too young. _

Suddenly, Yuki snapped out of her memories and whipped around. She turned around, just in time to see someone's foot slam into her face.

* * *

So, how did you guys like this chapter? Cliffy, sorry. Mysterious past . . .more info revealed in next chapter! Bye! *waves*


End file.
